Oscuridad
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: Mi historia es complicada y está llena de oscuridad (Faberry) [One-Shot]


**OSCURIDAD**

 **POV QUINN**

Me encantaría decir que esta historia comienza en un lugar típico, que todo de cierta manera está bien, que mi historia se desarrolla en la secundaria o en la Universidad, que es una historia de amor, pero no es así, mi historia es complicada y está llena de oscuridad.

Era un día común y corriente, salía de mi trabajo como era de costumbre quizás les interese mi nombre pues bien me presento me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray tengo 24 años y si se podría decir que lo tenía todo, iba a casarme con el novio perfecto, con la familia perfecta y bueno todo parecía ser lo mejor, pero había otra parte de mí que se negaba a salir a la luz, así como tenía el novio perfecto, también tenía a la amante perfecta, si era una chica y se había convertido en mi escape de la realidad, sabía que mi decisión de querer a una mujer seria el fin de mi vida como la quería, por eso debía aparentar, todo estaba listo, la boda seria en unos cuantos días y de esa manera sellaría mi tumba.

Sabía que si alguien se enteraba mi vida como la conocía terminaría, mi familia jamás lo aceptaría, mis padres eran demasiado religiosos para aceptar a una hija lesbiana, como siempre decidí seguir las normas de una sociedad intolerante y conseguirme un novio, fue así como conocí a Matt, un chico genial, pero egocéntrico era el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de telecomunicaciones y sabía que asociarnos sería beneficioso no solo para mi vida personal sino que también para mi empresa.

-Ya amor déjame conducir – le decía mientras ella continuaba besando mi cuello.

-No te he visto en todo el día – dijo volviendo a besarme.

-Lo sé y yo te extrañe a ti.

Conocí a Lisa casi tres años atrás, ella siempre supo que mi vida era compleja y lo entendía, sabía que me iba a casar y claro que se opuso pero nada podía hacer, así que decidió quedarse a mi lado a pesar de todo. Mi vida era esa, una vida de mentira.

-Vamos a chocar – susurre sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi entrepierna.

-Pues el orgasmo que te voy a regalar valdrá la pena – sentí sus labios en mi cuello nuevamente mientras que sus manos acariciaban lentamente mis muslos.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y lo último que recuerdo es una luz brillante aproximarse, quise girar el volante pero fue demasiado tarde. Un grito, fue todo lo que escuche nada más, era Lisa. Su grito quedaría en mi memoria para siempre, pedía ayuda y no podía hacer nada, era de esos momentos en los que todo sucede tan rápido que no puedes reaccionar, de repente todo se volvió borroso, sabía que todo se había acabado ¿iba a morir? Bueno era en lo único que pensaba.

Después comencé a escuchar murmullos, no podía descifrar que decían esas voces a mí alrededor. Quise abrir mis ojos pero no podía hacerlo, quise gritar moverme pero simplemente no podía.

Me asuste fue la primera vez que tuve tanto miedo, claro luego vendrían cosas peores pero esa fue la primera, no podía ver nada más que oscuridad, era una sensación espantosa, no podía levantarme, gritar o hacer algo, la oscuridad nunca había sido tan aterradora, ¿Por qué no podía llorar? Quería hacerlo, era una sensación de impotencia única, jamás había experimentado algo similar, odiaba sentirme así, odiaba no poder moverme, no poder pedir ayuda y si en ese instante deseaba morir.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en que sucedería si al día siguiente yo moría ¿alguien me extrañaría? ¿Realmente disfrute mi vida? Nunca tuve una mejor amiga, ni nada parecido, mi vida era demasiado monótona si un día desaparecía sabía que nadie me iba a extrañar, esa era la aterradora realidad que no quería aceptar.

En ese momento todas esas preguntas llegaron a mi mente y no, no había disfrutado, había vivido con miedo, había sido cobarde, había mentido y me sentía patética, estaba a punto de morir y no había hecho nada, mi vida no era nada.

-Al menos logramos estabilizarla – decía alguien y finalmente los murmullos comenzaron a ser claros sonidos a mí alrededor.

-¿Cree que sobreviva?

-No lo sé, tiene un grave golpe en la cabeza pero si pasa esta noche podría que lo logre.

¿Podría? ¿Y si me quedaba así para siempre? No quería eso, no lo quería, así comenzaron a pasar los días, perdí la percepción del tiempo, siempre era de noche para mí, siempre estaba oscuro y debía acostumbrarme a ello.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos días pasaron. Nadie de mi familia había ido, ni mi novio, ni mi madre, nadie, tan solo alguien que no me esperaba, Vanessa era mi secretaria en la empresa en la que trabaja, nunca cruzamos más de tres o cuatro palabras y todas correspondientes al trabajo. Pero ella, solo ella iba a verme, casi todos los días llegaba a mi cuarto y se quedaba conmigo, me leía el periódico para que me informara de lo que pasaba y lo agradecía, es gracioso y casi irónico pensar en que ella, era la única persona que estaba a mi lado.

Lo que había sucedido era mi mayor pesadilla, mi novio había descubierto que lo engañaba. Mi familia supo que en realidad me gustaban las mujeres y no quisieron saber nada mas de mí, mi ahora ex prometido estaba furioso, le había quitado todo el apoyo a mi empresa y estábamos a punto de ir a la quiebra, mi vida fuera de esta oscuridad era aún peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿Qué paso con Lisa? Pues no había sobrevivido al accidente, había muerto, ya no podía perder más.

-No pueden trasladarla – gritaba Vanessa, reconocía perfectamente su voz – no pueden.

-Ya han dejado de pagar – respondió alguien

-Pero ¿A dónde la van a mandar? – pregunto alterada.

-Un hospital público es lo único que podemos hacer, lo siento mucho.

Era de esperarse, mi familia había dejado de pagar la cuenta del hospital, ya no me quedaba nada, fue así como me trasladaron a un nuevo hospital, podía sentir como me movían, pude sentir todo el trayecto, pero simplemente no me podía mover.

-Lo siento mucho – susurraba Vanessa – este lugar es horrible, pero no te preocupes voy a solucionar esto.

No había nada que hacer, no quería hacerme ilusiones sobre lo que sucedería conmigo, hacia más frio en esa habitación, sentía mis pies helados, no podía hacer nada para entrar en calor, habían días así y días en los que el calor era insoportable.

Hasta que sucedió, una noche supongo que era de noche ya que en la mañana ese tipo no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, me besaba y me susurraba incoherencias, sabía lo que hacía no podía defenderme, no podía gritar simplemente estaba ahí inmóvil sufriendo sus humillaciones, nunca había sentido tanta rabia, tantas ganas de llorar, me daba asco, cada noche venía a mi cuarto y lo hacía, me violaba y nadie hacia nada ¿Por qué simplemente no me moría? ¿Por qué demonios me aferraba a una vida que no quería? No lo sabía pero mi corazón seguía latiendo.

-Buenos días – dijo una voz desconocida para mí – hace un lindo día. Me llamo Rachel Berry soy nueva aquí, me han contado tu historia, pero lo importante es que sepas que vas a salir de esto. _Todo saldrá bien._

Fue la primera vez que escuche su voz, al menos sabia como se llamaba, era la primera persona amable que me atendía, quizás un pequeño destello de esperanza me hizo creer en que si como ella decía todo saldría bien.

-Veamos, te contare algo para que no te aburras, suele ser tedioso en este lugar – podía escuchar como caminaba alrededor de la habitación – hay una ventana aquí en tu habitación y tiene una vista genial, hay un pequeño jardín, flores y un camino de piedra bastante angosto que no tengo idea de a dónde llega, hay un pequeño árbol, sus hojas son increíblemente verdes, sus ramas delgadas, también hay unas flores de color amarillo y otras blancas, están en la parte de abajo del tronco, es un día precioso hay sol y todo parece ir bien.

Mientras me continuaba explicándome que había fuera de la ventaba yo estaba feliz de imaginar que afuera el mundo no era tan malo como creía, quizás Rachel era la luz que tanto necesitaba en mi vida, si ese día pensé que aun había esperanza.

-Dicen que los pacientes en coma pueden escuchar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, no estás sola. Entiéndelo, aunque parezca que todo está mal, todo mejora.

Quería creerle, su voz era muy linda, podría escucharla todo el día, sabía que no era como las demás enfermeras, ella realmente se preocupaba por mí, me sentía un poco mejor con ella cerca de mí, quizás en ese momento mi vida era una miseria, no tenía como defenderme, me sentía sucia, inútil y lo que más deseaba era morir, cada día lo deseaba más y más pero cuando ella estaba cerca de mi ese deseo se desvanecía y aumentaban las ganas de despertar.

Ya no había tiempo, ya no había apuros, ya no había una rutina que seguir, simplemente esperar y eso me dolía ¿Qué planes tenia dios conmigo? No los entendías, si en ese momento me aferraba a creer que dios me mantenía con vida por algún motivo en específico, motivo que aún no comprendía.

-Otra día genial – escuche la voz de Rachel – sabes hoy llueve, hace un poco de frío así que te traje una manta extra – y lo agradecía, el frio era insoportable así que apenas sentí que coloco la manta encima mío lo agradecí – pero aun así es un buen día, te diré lo que hay por la ventana ¿recuerdas el árbol que te mencione? Bueno ahora sus hojas están cubiertas por las gotas de lluvia, las flores están un poco marchitas, pero aún se ven hermosas, la tierra está completamente mojada, ha llovido bastante estos días, el cielo está un poco gris, si puede que sea melancólico, pero veámoslo de la manera más increíble, después de esta tormenta saldrá el sol y veremos un hermoso arcoíris.

¿Lo ven? Aun en medio de todo lo miserable que era mi vida, había esperanza, sabía que afuera las cosas no se derrumbaban y yo no debía hacerlo.

Vanessa continuaba visitándome cada día, algo que agradecía ella me mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía, la empresa estaba atravesando una de las peores crisis pero ella junto a varios colaboradores trataban de salvarla. En ese momento entendí que había confiado en las personas equivocadas, siempre pensé que yo sola podía con todo que no necesitaba más que a Lisa, pero no era así, ahora no tenía nada, si Vanessa no se hubiera ocupado de todo yo probablemente estaría muerta, si habían días en los que lo deseaba, pero cuando lograba sentir que no todo estaba terminado volvía a mí la esperanza de continuar.

 **POV RACHEL**

Vivía en Bushwick un pequeño vecindario en Nueva York, estaba realizando mis prácticas para poder convertirme en la doctora Rachel Berry, mi gran pasión siempre había sido la medicina, pero cuando no tienes los recursos para cumplir tus sueños todo se vuelve más difícil, hace dos meses que no he podido pagar la renta de mi departamento, el dueño me ha dado un ultimátum si no cancelo me echaran a la calle, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No me alcanza el dinero, estoy demasiado ocupada en el hospital para buscar otro trabajo, ha habido días en los que pienso en si realmente esto vale la pena, quizás debería dejarlo todo y buscar algo mejor.

-La de la habitación 508 necesita que la bañes.

-Voy enseguida.

El hospital tenía una infraestructura horrible, las paredes parecían que casi se caían, la pintura completamente deteriorada, claro era un hospital público y los pocos recursos con los que contaba no le alcanzaba para cubrir todas las necesidades de sus pacientes.

Habitación 508, conocía su historia, la chica que está en coma y que nadie visita, claro era la principal noticia en los pasillos, era incompresible ¿Cómo alguien puede abandonar a su familia? Bueno yo no tenía una, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña así que nunca supe lo que era estar en una casa con tus padres, llegar de la escuela y que tu madre te abrace y te pregunte sobre tu día, nunca tuve una navidad con toda la familia reunida, no jamás entendí porque la vida se empeñaba en dejarme sola. Un orfanato era toda mi realidad, cuando cumplí 18 finalmente pude hacer mi vida lejos de todo, pero no tenía a nadie y todo fue más complicado.

Entre a la habitación y allí estaba ella, debo admitirlo tenía un rostro hermoso, sus facciones eran casi perfectas, su mandíbula, su nariz, si un pintor buscara una modelo para crear la más grande obra de arte estoy segura que la escogerían a ella. Cabello rubio y un semblante triste, podía notar en su rostro que no todo estaba bien.

-Buen día – entre saludándola – te preguntaras ¿Por qué está loca me habla? Bueno leí que las personas en coma suelen escuchar lo que sucede a su alrededor, cuando despiertes quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo si lo haré.

Tan solo quería ayudarla, quería que estuviera mejor, no me daba lastima si es lo que piensan, más bien me sentía un tanto identificada.

Cada día que pasaba a su lado me hacia la misma pregunta si yo muero ¿alguien me va a extrañar? ¿Alguien me recordara? O tan solo seré una más en las estadísticas. Eso me aterraba, no tenía a nadie y sabía que nadie me extrañaría.

-Hoy te voy a dar un baño y de paso te cortare un poco el cabello, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estas aquí, si odias el estilo con el que te lo cortare podrás reclamarle luego, pero para eso debes despertar.

Lentamente acomode la cama para que quedara sentada, retire las cobijas y acomode su ropa, tenía una bata típica de hospital, se la quite y no pude evitar observar su cuerpo, tenía algunos moretones, algo que me pareció sumonte extraño, el accidente había ocurrido casi ocho meses atrás los moretones debían haber sanado, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ombligo, otra en la muñeca derecha y la ultima en la mejilla.

-No tardare mucho – susurre sumergiendo un pedazo de esponja en agua, lentamente pase la misma por sus brazos – no estás sola Quinn. Nunca lo estarás a pesar de todo.

Cuando termine le coloque una bata limpia, la acomode lentamente en la cama nuevamente y comencé con su cabello, estaba bastante enredado y sus largos mechones caían en su rostro, con cuidado comencé a cortar.

-Te ves aún más preciosa – sonreí.

Lo era, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Sonreía al verla era inevitable me imaginaba cientos de situaciones, ella y yo conversando por horas, saliendo a caminar, viendo películas, me había acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Hay muchos momentos duras en la vida, lo importante es sobre ponerse cuando la realidad te golpea tienes dos alternativas una dejar que te derrumbe y la segunda dejar que eso te haga más fuerte, solo recuerda que aún hay esperanzas.

Me despedí de Quinn y volví a casa, había sido un largo día, estaba hambrienta y cansada solo quería recostarme.

-Ah no – vi que se acercaba la dueña del edificio – ya mande a sacar todas tus cosas, no puedo seguir esperando a que me pagues.

-Señora Thompson por favor no puede hacerme esto – suplique – yo le prometo que mañana…

-Nada de promesas, hay una persona que ya tiene el dinero listo para alquilar el cuarto que tú tienes, vete de aquí.

-No por favor no tengo a donde ir.

-Eso no es mi problema ahora lárgate de aquí – dijo arrojándome una maleta con mis cosas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Dios aquella noche fue la peor de mi vida, camine hasta llegar a un parque el frio de Nueva York me llegaba hasta los huesos, solo se me ocurrió un lugar a donde ir, el hospital, estaba siempre abierto y habían habitaciones sin ocupar.

Al llegar trate de pasar desapercibida, había poco personal así que fue más sencillo, llegue a un cuarto en donde solo había una camilla sin sabanas y me recosté por un momento, comencé a sollozar en silencio, el nudo que sentía en mi garganta no se iba, me dolía el cuerpo y solo quería dormir, dormir y despertar en una realidad distinta, en una en donde el dolor no me hiciera tanto daño.

Una semana había pasado y yo continuaba escabulléndome en las noches hasta esa habitación, ya no tenía nada así que debía aferrarme a la única estabilidad que tenía, el hospital, cambie mi turno al de las noches así nadie sospecharía y todo era mejor así.

Caminaba por el pasillo y vi que alguien entraba a la habitación de Quinn, sabía que nadie la visitaba así que se me hizo extraño, camine hasta llegar ahí y abrí la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh hola Rachel – decía algo nervioso

-Te hice una pregunta qué demonios haces aquí.

-Me mandaron a cambiarle el suerte está a punto de terminarse así que vine…vine a hacerlo

Michael era una un enfermero bastante problemático, no me parecía confiable, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de él.

-Déjamelo a mi ve a descansar.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago.

-Vete ahora mismo – dije firmemente –ahora.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada ahora vete – el chico finalmente entendió y salió de la habitación, estaba aliviada, no confiaba en él y no iba a dejar que se volviera a acercar a Quinn

-Créeme voy a descubrir porque tienes esos moretones – acaricie su rostro y me senté en frente de ella, me quede toda la noche a su lado, no iba a correr más riesgos dejándola sola.

Cuando era pequeña una profesora me pido que escribiera que deseaba ser de grande, lo que puse fue doctora, quería salvar vidas, ayudar a la gente ese era mi gran deseo, ver a Quinn tan indefensa ante el mundo me hacía recordar porque comencé esta carrera, quizás tenia demasiados problemas en mi vida pero no quería desistir.

Todo mejorará, era lo que me repetía a diario, todo irá bien, quería creerlo, quería pensar que las cosas encontrarían su rumbo, mi vida podía estar de cabeza pero no quería dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí, no lo iba a hacer, debía seguir luchando.

Era lunes por la mañana y estaba sentada desayunando en la cafetería, en ese momento vi que la única persona que visitaba a Quinn se me acercaba.

-Disculpe soy Vanessa Layar, quería hacerle unas consultas sobre el estado de Quinn, sé que usted la cuida a diario y aquí hablar con un medico es casi imposible.

-Claro, soy Rachel Berry un gusto.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que se recupere?

-Todos tienen posibilidades, hay casos de personas que hay pasado años así y han despertado.

-Le pregunto esto porque Quinn dejo una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Léala usted misma

"Del escritorio de Quinn L. Fabray

Si estás leyendo esto debo estar muerta o quizás en coma, no quiero ni imaginar que será estar en esa posición, mi testamento está listo y por consejo de mi abogado decidí escribir esto que será entregado a mi familia un año después de mi muerte o un año después de que este en coma, en el primero de los casos, quiero despedirme de ustedes, no quizás no fui la hija ejemplar pero ustedes tampoco fueron los padres ideales, no puedo irme con resentimiento así que dejare que el destino se encargue de lo demás, en el segundo caso, que es si estoy en coma por favor desconéctenme, no quisiera ver como tratan de aferrarme a la vida, por favor déjenme ir. "

-En dos meses se cumplirá un año señorita Berry.

-Ella puede despertar no hay que desconectarla no, mire podemos quizás…

-Sea sincera conmigo, sé que no ha habido mejoras…

-Deme unos días por favor.

-Aun así no podemos hacer nada, su abogado está tramitando todo para que se pueda aplicar la eutanasia.

No, ella no podía rendirse, no quería que lo hiciera, confiaba en que podía despertar en que se recuperaría y podríamos conversar en que podría conocerla en que todo mejoraría. Estaba tan abrumada con todo lo sucedido que no podía concentrarme en nada, eran las dos de la mañana y yo estaba sentada en medio de un pasillo desolado, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control, quería gritar y llorar hasta que no pudiera más.

¿Hasta cuándo vale la pena luchar? ¿Se lo han preguntado? Yo no, quizás ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo para plantearme esas preguntas. En medio de mi sufrimiento observe a Michael nuevamente entrar a la habitación de Quinn, esta vez espere un poco, y no salía, me apresure a llamar a seguridad para que fueran conmigo hacia la habitación.

Lo que el guardia y yo encontramos fue horrible, el maldito había estado abusando de Quinn por los casi tres meses que había estado en el hospital, ese fue el fin de una pesadilla, la policía llego y lo apresaron, las cámaras de seguridad confirmaron mis sospechas, los moretones eran debido al forcejeo que Michael provocaba, el hospital fue demandado por Vanessa por los daños que había sufrido Quinn, una demanda era millonaria, dos semanas después Quinn fue trasladada a un mejor hospital, no pude despedirme de ella pero sabía que al lugar al que fuera iba a estar mejor, que su vida iba a mejorar y sobre todo que no se iba a rendir. Si me dolió dejarla ir pero sabía que merecía estar en un lugar en donde tuviera todas las atenciones, fueran muchas veces las que pensé en irla a visitar pero ¿Qué iba a decir? Simplemente seguí con mi trabajo y pedía que ella mejorara, que despertara.

 **POV QUINN**

Una luz brillante me cegaba por completo, era demasiada luz, había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad total que mis ojos me dolían

-Está reaccionando, atrás por favor – la luz continuaba y los murmullos eran incomprensibles – Quinn, hey vamos reacciona.

No podía hablar pero lentamente comencé a visualizar la silueta de una persona en frente mío, la oscuridad se había terminado y por fin veía algo más que no fuera esa horrible oscuridad.

-Oh por dios – observe su sonrisa – bienvenida de nuevo.

Un año tres meses, ese era el tiempo que había estado en coma, una recuperación milagrosa según mis doctores, Vanessa era la más feliz, cada día estaba a mi lado, conocí a su pequeño hijo Chris, quien también iba a verme de vez en cuando, había perdido la movilidad por completo, no sentía mis piernas pero el médico me aseguro que volvería a caminar, solo debía dejar que mi sistema volviera a funcionar como lo hacía.

Vanessa había conseguido que mi abogado no hiciera efectivo mi pedido debido a todo el revuelo así que habían dado una prórroga de máximo tres meses, dos meses y medio después yo desperté.

-Es...Toy…estoy bien – aun no podía hablar bien y eso a veces me frustraba.

-Que testaruda eres, solo quiero que te alimentes bien.

-Lo...ha...Go

-Lo haces bien – me sonrió.

Dos meses después me sentía mucho mejor, podía mantener una conversación y la sensación a mis manos y pies había vuelto. La recuperación era dolorosa y todo lo que llevaba la rehabilitación era extenuante.

-Ayúdame con algo – le pedí a Vanessa – necesito encontrar a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-Su nombre es Rachel Berry, ayúdame a localizarla.

-¿La chica del hospital?

-Esa misma

-¿Cómo sabes de ella? – Me pregunto sonriendo – nunca te conté su nombre.

-La escuche en mis sueños.

-Vaya eso es increíble.

-Nunca te he preguntado pero ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí?

-Porque todos necesitamos de alguien Quinn, sabía que detrás de esa mascara que llevabas día a día, había una mujer sensible pero asustada. Solo quise ayudar.

-Y te lo agradezco, siempre lo haré Vanessa.

Si ella era la viva muestra de que no todo está mal con este mundo que aún queda gente buena, que aun había esperanza.

La búsqueda de Rachel era infructuosa, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, cinco meses después de despertar ya por fin podía caminar y valerme por mi misma, aunque no debía esforzarme mucho el avance era notorio, como soy tan terca le pedí a Vanessa que me llevara al hospital.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos Quinn

Si, era un lugar tétrico en mis sueños lo imaginaba mejor, a pesar de que sabía toda mi historia, habían partes que no recordaba, claro la sentencia a quien había abusado de mi era noticia en toda la prensa, más aun la demanda que Vanessa interpuso y gracias a la cual ahora contaba con dinero y una situación estable.

-Aquí estuviste por tres meses – me señalo la habitación, lentamente abrí la puerta y nadie estaba allí, era un lugar horrible.

-No esta no puede ser mi habitación – la mire sorprendida – no esta no es.

-Lo es Quinn, yo vine millones de veces a visitarte.

-No, había una ventana aquí – señale a la pared.

-Nunca hubo una ventana Quinn – mi rostro lo decía todo estaba tan desconcertada que no entendía nada

Era un lugar cerrado, no había más que eso, cuatro paredes, una camilla, pintura deteriorada y un olor a desinfectante.

¿Dónde estaba la ventana que me decía Rachel? ¿Dónde estaba el jardín con aquel árbol y esas flores? No podía ser cierto, no quería fuera cierto, aquello era lo único que alegraba mi día, saber que afuera había un mundo mejor, un mundo que continuaba, pero afuera de esas cuatro paredes todo era aún peor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Necesito encontrar a Rachel.

Mi vida cambió radicalmente, desde mi accidente mi forma de ver las cosas era distinta ya no me escondía mas, sentí que me quite un gran peso de encima, Vanessa era ahora la vice presidenta de mi compañía, me costó demasiado hacerla resurgir pero siempre me decía que si no morí en el accidente era por algo, la vida me tenía algo más.

 **POV RACHEL**

Era un día de locos, había atendido casi veinte pacientes, es curioso como tu vida puede cambiar tanto en un par de años, me había graduado y ahora tenía mi propio consultorio, mi punto de partida había sido lo que sucedió con una paciente años atrás, aun la recuerdo un sonrió a pensar en su rostro. Ahora vivo en Los Ángeles y el sol es mi mejor aliado, amo esta ciudad es todo tan distinto y mientras más lo pienso creo que si siempre hay esperanza.

No desistí de mis sueños y encontré un trabajo estable en una cafetería no ganaba mucho pero logre alquilar un pequeño cuarto, aquellos días en Nueva York eran difíciles pero un día un médico me dio un consejo. No esperes a que el cambio llegue a tu vida, haz tu ese cambio que quieres ver, fue así como deje todo y me vine a Los Ángeles, si al principio fue difícil pero de a poco lo conseguí, ahora tenía mi propio departamento, tenía a Chester, mi pequeño perro que me esperaba cada día al llegar, tenía Britt otra doctora que era una gran amiga para mí.

-Rach tienes otra paciente – me decía una sonriente Britt

-Bien pero es la última estoy agotada.

-Perfecto - Acomode algunos papeles en mi escritorio y vi la silueta de una mujer entrar.

-Me tomo tres años pero te encontré – me dijo sonriendo

No podía creerlo ahí estaba ella, radiante, tenía el cabello corto pero aún seguía siendo hermoso, su rostro estaba completamente iluminado por su sonrisa, me levante de mi silla y camine hacia ella, le di el abrazo más fuerte y sincero de mi vida, me deje llevar y comencé e llorar, ahí estaba ella, dios era perfecta su voz, su aroma, todo, tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Te encontré – susurro aferrándose a mí mientras yo continuaba abrazándola.

-Quinn – sonreí y tome su rostro entre mis manos, aun con lágrimas en mis mejillas comencé a reír – dios esto es imposible.

-Tú siempre me dijiste que había esperanza, por eso estoy aquí.

Aquella tarde salimos a caminar, tomamos un helado, reímos conversamos de todo un poco, parecíamos viejas amigas reencontrándose, todo, todo lo que había soñado estaba sucediendo, Quinn era una mujer increíblemente inteligente, amaba su sentido del humor y la manera en la que sonreía.

-Así que… ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Yo? – pregunte sorprendida.

-No había ventana en mi habitación – se encogió de hombros.

-Tu necesitabas una razón para luchar y yo te la di, no, no había ventana, pero ese paisaje era real o bueno al menos cuando era pequeña lo era, aquella imagen la tengo en mi memoria, afuera de mi cuarto había ese árbol y aquellas flores lo adornaban.

-Gracias – me miro y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarme de la oscuridad.

En ese momento lo entendí, oscuridad es aterradora, es dolorosa pero sobre todo es un oportunidad, es una oportunidad para darnos cuenta de lo que es importante, de replantearnos nuestra vida.

Si muero ¿alguien me va a extrañar? Si, Britt lo haría, Chester mi pequeño perro también. Sé que Quinn me extrañaría, lo sé, ella me busco por tanto tiempo y nunca se rindió, y eso es algo que valorare.

¿Disfrute de la vida? Si, realmente lo hice, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome, la vida me golpeo, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que me ha sucedido si todo me lleva de vuelta a ese momento a ese instante.

¿Conocí lo que es el amor? Si, al ver a Quinn a los ojos me doy cuenta que sí, lo que siento por ella es amor, y créanme es un sentimiento increíble.

-¿Lo ves? – sonreí disfrutando del paisaje, estábamos caminando por la playa descalzas sintiendo la brisa del océano.

-¿El mar? – me pregunto confundida

-No, te dije que todo saldría bien y míranos.

-Lo sé, todo mejoro y siempre lo hará, no morí por algo, no me rendí y todo te lo debo a ti – me abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo hiciste tú.

-Pero tú me diste las fuerzas.

Si a veces necesitamos de alguien que nos impulse, necesitamos algo en que creer, alguien por quien no rendirnos, alguien por quien no dejar que la oscuridad nos atrape.

FIN

D.C.C.M.

* * *

 **Bien es la primera vez que escribo un ONE SHOT pero fue increíble tenia esta idea en la cabeza y bueno aquí esta, adoro escribir como que ando inspirada esto días jaja**

 **En unas tres semanas ya podrán leer mi nueva historia así que** **prepárense**

 **¿Que les digo siempre?**

 **Obvio sonrían porque la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien**

 **Twitter, instagram, wattpad: dcimaginegirl**


End file.
